The life i always wanted
by rukky
Summary: All his live Draco wished people would accept him for who he is and not because he his the son of a death eater. He also wished his parents would love him. On his sixteenth birthday, he comes into his inheritance and finds out some interesting news. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**A/N: I was advised fran-sama to make chapter one longer. I added a few things to chapter one **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The only thing I own is this plot and of course. **

Draco sat by his window crying. Wondering why live is so unfair to him? Why does he have a sorry excuse of a father? Why can't he have parents who would love him no matter what? All he always wanted was for his parents to love him no matter what. Instead he has a father who beats and rapes him whenever he likes.

The Malfoys are known for being dark wizards and witches. For that reason, a most people in the wizarding world look down on him for being a Malfoy. I have no true fiends. Those that claim to be my friends are only my friend because of the Malfoy name and fortune. I would give up all the money and name just to be happy.

Thank merlin he has his Uncle. If it weren't for his godfather he would properly be dead by now. His uncle was the only one who actually loved for who he is. His thoughts where interrupted by a soft pop.

"Who is it?" Draco asked without turning

"It is misty master Draco"

"Yes misty"

"Misty is to tell young master that master Malfoy would like to see young master in his study"

With a wave of his hand Draco dismissed the house elf. Drying his eyes Draco braced himself for the worse and left his room. He got to his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

Draco opened the door and worked in. He found his father sitting on his armchair. "You sent for me father".

"Yes I did" Lucius replied. "Take a seat". Draco sat on the chair, which was indicated by his father.

"Well Draco" Lucius started "I have called you to tell you that you are to be the dark lord's consort. You were chosen at birth by the dark lord to be his consort and bear his children. As tomorrow is your sixteen birthday you would be getting married to the dark lord. So be ready to go the dark lord at tomorrow" Lucius finished.

Draco could only seat there and stare at his father in horror. "No father please, I will do anything but please to marry me off to the dark lord." Draco started crying.

Seeing Draco crying Lucius stood up pushed Draco to the ground and kicked him in the ribs over and over again.

"How many times have I told you never to cry? Malfoys do not cry you ungrateful little thing. You would do what I tell you or you would face the consequences. Well since you are going to be the dark lord's tomorrow I might as well have for one last time"

"No father" Draco pleaded

But Lucius would not listen. Draco could hear the sound of his father zipper being lowered. With a wave of his father's wand his own trousers disappeared. Lucius then trust his penis into Draco and raped. Draco could only lie there crying and hoping that this nightmare would be over soon and by some miracle someone out there would come and save him.

When he was done Lucius stood up and fixed his pants. He proceeded to send Draco pain curse to teach him a lesson. When he was satisfied that Draco had learnt he lesson, Draco was then dragged to his room by his hair. Once in his room he lost consciousness. He had been locked up in his room for a rest of the day without food and or water.

**Throne room in **_**Eryn Lasgalen and Gondor**_

Legolas pov

King Legolas sat on the throne next to his husband King Elessar awaiting the arrival of their most trusted guard Sam. The throne room opens and Sam works in.

"Your majesties" Sam says bowing

"Rise" Legolas said

"We have a mission for you. My son who was kidnapped is coming into his inheritance. We are putting you in charged of retrieving him from wherever he is. You can take with you as many guards you can get." Said King Elessar

"How will I know who he is?" asked Sam

"He would look like me. You would have problems looking for him because he is coming to his inheritance. I want this done at midnight" replied Legolas

"Yes your majesty"

"You're dismissed". Said King Elessar


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At midnight a golden glow surrounded Draco. His body floated from the bed. No one could hear him scream in pain, as parents were out. His appearance began to change. The glamour that was put on him by Lucius was removed. His hair grew down to his hips and the hair went from silvery blond to white. After an hour the glow went away and he floated back down to bed. He continues to sleep.

Unknowingly to Draco and the Malfoys, some Elvin guards are coming to take Draco away.

_Elvin guards Malfoy manor_

_Sam pov_

Just as King Legolas predicted, Sam had no problem tracking the prince, by fallowing the call of the coming of the inheritance.

Sam led the Elvin guards to the room where the prince is held. They entered the room and saw a boy of sixteen on the bed. Sam moved forward to confirm if the boy on the bed was actually the prince of the elvin word.

The boy looked just as King Legolas. What trouble Sam, was that on touching the boy who was obviously the prince was severely abused and from what he can see malnourished and barely breathing. _"The king is not going to happy about this" _Sam thought.

"This is the prince." Sam said as he picked up the prince. "We must leave immediately the prince needs a healer. Lets Leave" One by one the elvin guards disappeared with the prince.

_**The sitting rom Eryn Lasgalen cattle**_

_King Elessar pov  
_

King Elessar and his husband waited patiently for the Sam and guards that where sent to retrieve their son the return. He was so happy to finally be able to see his son. After so many years. He and Legolas can be finally be happy. Now that their son is returning to them. They never gave up hope that their son was still alive somewhere out there. They have been looking for him for fifteen years with no success and now he has been found. Prince Ryan Erin Greenleaf would finally come home.

Suddenly the parlor doors where thrown opened and a Sam worked in with a boy in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Legolas pov

I sat on the chair beside the bed holding my sons hand as I watched the healer heal the damages. Elessarwas pacing about the room anxious to know the details of the health of our son. As sat on the chair beside my baby, I can help but feel sad. I should be rejoicing that my baby is back but I cant. I think back to when Sam brought my baby back. That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life.

…_. Flashback…_

_Suddenly the sitting room doors where thrown opened and Sam worked in with a boy in his hands. _Elessar_ and I immediately stood up and ran towards them after seeing the damage that was inflicted on our son (which we could tell he was because of the resemblance of myself and him)._

_Elessar took Ryan from Sam. "Get healer Johnson" Elessar shouted "hurry". Ryan was rushed to the room we have prepared for his return with me running beside him as Sam rushed to the infirmary in the castle to fetch the healer as instructed. Ten minutes latter the healer arrived and went straight to work._

…_End of flashback…_

I wanted to cry and scream but I cant because I have to be strong for Ryan. The Gods only knows what those people who kidnapped my son did to him. The healer finally finished healing him and turned to us.

"How bad is it?" Legolas asked

"It is very bad. I do not know how someone could be so cruel and treat a child so innocent like this. He was bleeding internally. His leg was broken and he had broken ribs. He is going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. There is also evidence that he has been sexually abused several times in the past. He also had scars along his arm. This where self-inflicted as a result I suggest that you keep a close eye on him. I was able to heal all the scars and injuries that were inflicted on his person. But some of the bruising and swelling will take time to go down on it's own. I don't know when but he is at least stable for now." The healer diagnosed

"Thanks for everything" Legolas replied

"Well is should be on my way. If you could please send one of the guards along with me so I could give him the necessary potions that my prince would need to take when he wakes up. I also recommend that you send for as soon the Prince Ryan is awake ".

"Again thanks" Elessar said "Sam, please follow healer Johnson and collect the necessary potions for my son. That would be all Healer Johnson".

"Your majesties" Healer Johnson and Sam said why bowing.

The minute the healer and Sam where gone, Legolas ran to Elessar and broke down in his arms. Elessar held him and confronted him as tears ran down his eyes.

_The riddle manor: death eaters meetings_

_Lucius pov_

Lucius stood among the death eaters with his black cloak and mask on. For the first time in his life he was scared. He cannot believe that ungrateful brat has escaped. After he has raised him for the past 16 years of his miserable life.

He had gone that brat room right before the meeting was suppose to start to retrieve him and he was no where to be found.

Lucius was working to Draco's room. He can't wait to finally get rid of the brat. When he entered the room, Draco bed was empty and he was nowhere to be found. Now here he is watching as new death eaters where inducted as a death eater. Dreading his faith. All because of brat that was not even his son.

…_Flashback…_

_The dark lord had called him to a private meeting. Lucius was wondering what was this meeting all about. He called to dark Lord chambers, knelt down and bowed deeply_

"_My lord" Lucius said_

"_Rise" Lord Voldemort said_

"_Lucius I have a task for you. Trough some of my contacts in the elvin world, I was able kidnapped the elvin prince. I want you to raise him to be the perfect consort for me. When he turns sixteen I would take off yours hands. He is to bear the perfect heir for me ". _

"_As my lord pleases," Lucius replied. The door to the chambers opens and Bellatrix stepped forward and handed the baby over to Lucius. _

"_Your dismissed" Lord Voldemort said. Lucius disappeared with a loud pop. _

…_End of flashback…_

The dark lord turns to him and Lucius can feel the dread flowing through his veins.

"Lucius where is my bride" Lord Voldemort asked

"My Lord he has escaped. I locked him in his room. But on getting to his room, it was empty"

Lord Voldemort roared, he then proceeded to send pain curse after pain curse in Lucius. When he was satisfied he stopped. "You have two years to search for my bride or else you are dead. Crabble get him out of my site " Lord Voldemort ordered


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_Albus Dumbledore office_

_Normal pov_

Severus made his way quickly to Albus office after the death eater meeting. He was hoping that he could convince the order to help him find his godson before Lucius does. He could not believe after all these years, that Draco was not his godson, although it does not matter because he loves that boy no matter what. Draco was the son he never had. He got to the Albus office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" came the response. Severus opened the door and went in

"Good evening Severus. How may I help you?"

"Albus I need you help" Severus said with a worried look on his face

Albus was surprised to see the worried look on Severus face, as Severus never show any emotions like a true slytherin. "Seat down and tell me what is the problem, and I promised if it is within my power to help you"

"I just came from a death eater meeting and am afraid it not good news. Draco Malfoy is missing." Severus the told Albus what happened during the death eater meeting.

…_Flashback…_

_At the death eaters Severus stood in the shadows and watched as young people after young people receive the dark mark. It is a shame that all young ones live are being thrown away._

_After all the new death eaters has been branded, the dark lord turns to him and Lucius can feel the dread flowing through his veins._

_"Lucius where is my bride" Lord Voldemort asked_

_"My Lord he has escaped. I locked him in his room. But on getting to his room, it was empty"_

_Lord Voldemort roared, he then proceeded to send pain curse after pain curse in Lucius. When he was satisfied he stopped. "You have two years to search for my bride or else you are dead. Crabble get him out of my site " Lord Voldemort ordered_

_Crabble rushed to do the dark lord bidding. _

"_Severus"_

"_Yes my Lord" Severus answered bowing_

"_I am putting you in charge of finding that boy. Do not fail"_

…_End of flashback…_

"From what I could find out, Draco was stolen at birth. He was stolen for the sole purpose of bearing the dark lords heir and become the dark lords consort." Severus said, "There is something else, what you don't know is that Draco is a child of abuse. I also suspect that Draco has been raped several times. For how long, I am not sure. I am pleading with you to help me find him before it is too late".

"Do you have a clue who is real parents are?"

"No"

"Oh Merlin, that poor child. We would present the case to the order during the order meeting. Don't worry Severus we will find him. It seems that we all have judged Draco unfairly all these years". Albus just realized how unfairly Draco has been judged. Merlin only knows how many other Slytherin children are out there that are in the same situation as Draco. With that Severus and Albus made their way to the order meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Normal pov_

Ryan (Draco) has been unconscious for thee weeks. Both of his parents are very worried about him. They both tool turns in watching over him as he slept and when they are not there.

Legolas and Elessar had to attend a meeting with the elders, so Draco was left alone. It was dark, when Draco finally woke up. He tried to move and an intense pain wen through his body. He looked around and notices that he is in an unfamiliar room. Thinking that his father has sold him to the dark lord.

After lying there for some time, he realised that he was alone in the room. Draco squeezed his eyes opened. He quickly realized that he was no longer at the manor and he did not recognise the bedroom he is in. He was afraid to see the people that were housed here and he only hoped that they would let him be alone until he figured out how he could escape.

Suddenly the door opened. Scared for his life Draco closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Maybe whoever just entered the room will think he is still asleep and go away.

Elessar walked into his son's after the meeting. He wanted to check if he awake yet and if not sit with him. On getting to the room he could sense that his son is awake from the breathing. He immediately walked to the door and drew the attention of the guard.

"Go get my husband immediately. Tell him our son is awake". Elessar spoke softly as to not scare his son. Not waiting for a reply Elessar walked back to the room and stood beside his son.

"I know you are awake. Please open your eyes. I promise no one is going to hurt you. You are safe".

Elessar watched as his son opened his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his eyes. Although his son looked like Legolas, it would seem that his son had inherited his silver eyes.

"Please don't hurt me". His son said looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"Shh, no one is going to hurt you. I promise" Suddenly the room door opened and Legolas ran inside with Healer Johnson.

"Oh, thank the Gods you are finally awake" Legolas

"Hello, my name is healer Johnson. I treated you when you were brought here. You been in coma for three weeks" Healer Johnson said

"Hi" Draco or Ryan replied

"Can you tell what your name is?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"How old are you"

"16"

"Very good. Now tell me how are you feeling."

"My whole body hurts."

"Here take this it will help with the pain" the healer replied handing him a potion for him to take and left.

Draco looked warily at Legolas and Elessar. "Where am I and who are you?"

"Draco you are in the royal castle Eryn Lasgalen of elvin kingdom. I am king Legolas and this is my King Elessar".

"The elvin kingdom. How did I get here? What do you want with me?" Draco said starting to have a panic attack.

"Draco calm down, we are not going to hurt you. I promise" Draco calmed down after hearing Legolas words.

"Now Draco we are going to tell you a story" Elessar said "Sixteen years ago Legolas gave birth to a son. Naturally we loved him with all our heart. When he was just six months old he was kidnapped. We spent all time looking for him but we could not find him. Our beloved son was missing and there was noting we could do about it. But we never gave up hope"

"I am so sorry. I can see that you still love him even though he has been missing for almost sixteen years. But why are you telling me this".

"I am glad that you can tell that we love our son with all hearts. This would make this easier to explain. Draco to put things bluntly, you are our son. The son we have been looking for all this years".

"But how do you know for sure".

"You see Draco. On the night before your sixteenth birthday we felt that you were coming to your inheritance as an Elf. So we sent some guards to go in search of you." Legolas said

"How do we know it is you might ask? We know is you because of the strong bond we can feel for you and there is the fact that you look exactly like Legolas". Elessar said as he conjured a mirror

Draco looked at the mirror in shock. He could see that he indeed look like Legolas and he was an elf. He started to cry from relieve and for the feeling of finally coming home.

Legolas and Elessar looked at each other, their eyes show the sorrow for the pin their son had to endure. Gently shushing the blonde, Legolas and Elessar pulled the child into their arms, allowing this show of weakness, if only to comfort the hurting their son.

When Draco calmed down. He asked, "What is my real name?"

"Prince Ryan Erin Greenleaf"

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling errors. Please review. I am open any suggestion as well. If you also have any suggestion for parings and story****, don't be shy tell me and I would consider it as far as it would have Draco in it and he would be submissive. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Previously _

_When Draco calmed down. He asked, "What is my real name?"_

"_Prince Ryan Erin Greenleaf__"_

Two hours latter

"Ryan" Legolas asked

"Yes"

"Not that I am not happy that you have taking this so well. I don't mean to pry and you don't have to tell us if don't want too. But why are you taking this so well?"

"That is because all my live I've wished that I had a family that cared about me and loved me." Ryan says. "The Malfoys never cared about me. _Narcissa_ would ignore me and Lucius would beat me whenever he fell like I have done something wrong. Some time they would refuse to feed me and locked me in my room. This was going on for as long as I can remember".

"We have to know, did he rape you?" Elessar asked asks bracing himself for the aswer.

"Well...he..." Elessar and Legolas see red and looks at Ryan. Even if the knew after healer Johnson diagnosis, hearing it from Ryan makes all real. They could see the signs of abuse on his person, as he is too small for someone for someone his age.

"He did. Didn't he?" Legolas asked asks sitting on the foot of the bed. Ryan nods his head yes and starts crying.

Elessar sits on the bed and pulls Ryan on his lap. Legolas scoots over and wraps his arms around him.

"Don't worry Ryan. We wont let him hurt you again. When the time comes we would make him pay for what he has done to you." Elessar says.

"I'm dirty!" Ryan says.

"No you're not" Legolas and Elessar rocked their son back and forward as he cried till he fell asleep. As the sat there they promised themselves that they would do everything in their power to make their son happy.


End file.
